Talk:Deathtrap Dungeon (book)
The Dwarf In the formatting of this wikia, some characters met by the player can be constituted as being "main characters" based on how much interaction the player has with them or by how many references they appear in. The Dwarf trialmaster qualifies. Now, unlike Igbut the Gnome who is the last of the trialmasters, the Dwarf isn't given a name. Hence, in order to differentiate him from other Dwarfs he is linked as Dwarf. Now, keeping to the formatting of the rest of the wikia, the *same* link is used in the "Encounters" section *because* he is *not* a generic Dwarf, but a specific one. If there had been two Dwarfs fought in the gamebook, the "Encounters" table entry would have looked like this: *Dwarfs - Regular/TrialmasterGallicus 11:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :But there is only one Dwarf encountered in the Dungeon, ie. in (145). Ian has written DWARF...SKILL 8...STAMINA 6. best, Sunil060902 11:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hence the entry reads: "Dwarf" ::but the formatting *underneath* reads: Dwarf ::If it were to just read Dwarf as you have been reformatting it, it would lead to the generic page about Dwarfs and not a specific page about this particular Dwarf who is a main character and trialmaster.Gallicus 11:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK, OK - It's lunchtime here I need to increase my STAMINA in any case! best, Sunil060902 11:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Have locked the page. Will ask User:Greyarea13 or User:Paltogue to step in later on and adjudicate.Gallicus 11:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Why have you locked it, I just agreed with you? BTW your last edit should be "Dwarf - Trialmaster", best Sunil060902 11:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like Gallicus has scarpered leaving the article locked even though his last edit had a typo in it! ::Anyway in "Characters", having reconsidered I think the Dwarf should be down as: :::Trialmaster - Dwarf ::OR :::Dwarf - Trialmaster :: ::to prevent saying "Dwarf" twice in the same line :: ::In "Encounters": :::Dwarf :: ::would be fine, best, Sunil060902 12:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :The way Gallicus had it originally is consistent with our treatment of such cases, as it is a particular interesting Dwarf we're dealing with. Just on a further point - I have never seen anyone be so consistent and thorough in editing a Wiki as Gallicus - several times I have questioned his rationale, but it has turned out to be fully justified, and I just hadn't taken all the facts into consideration. I'm not saying he's perfect, but things are often the way they are for very good reason. Paltogue 12:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see why he locked it - there are a couple of non-Dwarf-related edits I would like to do. best, Sunil060902 12:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't take it personally. Several of us have invested A LOT of time and energy on this project, so we are a little protective about it, even though we absolutely do welcome new contributors. I think it's just about developing a feel for the principles underlying the organisation of the Wiki, which doesn't mean you are not free to question anything you like! Keep it coming. Paltogue 13:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::One last thought - maybe it would have been easier if Ian Livingstone had given a name to the Dwarf, a la Igbut! best, Sunil060902 13:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi all! I locked it as we were pointlessly editing and reverting every 5 minutes and I thought a moment to step back, cool off and let some third parties give some less invested input might help. As for scarpering, it was almost midnight where I am and I wanted to go to bed.Gallicus 20:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Errors - Months of the Year In the Background, the "Earth months" of April and May are used, when they should really be the Allansian months of Sowing and Winds. best, Sunil060902 14:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's one of those odd things which is a result of DD being an early book, written before Allansia had been invented I suspect. One way of thinking about it is to see 'April' and 'May' as translations of the Allansian names to make it easier for an English reader to understand. Paltogue 14:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC)